SotB X: When the Sun Refused to Shine
Agents head back to Ord Mantell to help a Broker contact that requested urgent assistance, but not everything is as it seems when Black Sun is involved... Agents Session 1 * Balken Oppen * Chim Chim * Doxel "Dox" Ovo * Joraal * Tokrin Leho Session 2 Session 2 Recording * Durin Boge * Hank * Jasper Sunflare * Kii'Vera * Reo * Shorbecca * Tortie Salk Mission Report Summary by Dart The Broker sends the team to meet with Sitz Rako, a Sullustan on Ord Mantell. He has requested aid in obtaining information. The group reaches Smuggler’s Haven. Upon leaving the ship, the group immediately gets bombarded with concussion grenades and blacks out. Each individual member wakes up in a solo cell, stipped of gear. Aqualish bring another guy in and throws him in a cell. His name is Calo. Evidently, the group caught the attention of a Twi’lek by the name of Vulziko. Human by the name of Brand is Calo’s employer who is going to get the group out. The group searches the compound a bit more, and found some uniforms. Jasper and Boge suit up in them and proceed to the next room where they try to lie to the aqualish guards, who will have none of it. Unfortunately this place is staffed ENTIRELY by aqualish. The two Aqualish are taken down easily. Jasper brings one back to consciousness to interrogate. Reo hacks the computer, but doesn’t find a lot of info. He discovers an email from “Green”. Shorbecca kicks down the door to the next room and rolls autofire, dropping all three of the aqualish minions. Boge convinces the surviving Weequay to drop his weapon and start talking. Shorbecca picks the being up and throws him at the computer station. They find out that this was a setup and this group was paid to make the group trust Calo. They move to attack him and manage to knock him unconscious just as his reinforcements arrive, a group of 16 troops. Shorbecca and Hank hold the door and manage to take out the most of the minions, with the few remainder being dropped by Jasper and Reo. The group secure Calo, loot the minions, Jasper heals all wounds. Shorbecca picks up Calo and they move to head back to the ship to figure out what's going on. As soon as they leave, they run into Sitz. He has info on Black sun doing weapons deal in the casino. They find out that the ship was impounded at ‘world port’. Vulziko will have the datapad in his hotel room. Bando, Blastech employee, he is heading to the spaceport. Sitz has made contact with a mechanic with a Mon Cal named Omi at the spaceport. A Twi’lek female named Nina at the casino, she is at the smaller casino. Boge and Jasper go and befriend the drunk Omi and convince him to help them get into the hanger. Jasper gives him a medicine check that lessens the effect of his drunkenness. Through some creative lying about the Galactic Make-A-Wish foundation, the group uses Omi to get inside. Citadel class freighter is what Bando is using. The group ((apart from Reo and Shorbecca)) gets dressed in the dock workers clothes. Kii manages to stealth in and out and steal the datapad without being detected. Reo hacks the datapad to read only mode, finds out a bunch of weapons shipments involving Xizor. The head towards their ship, triumphant, when suddenly, two droids appear and explode underneath their landspeeder. The group is thrown from the exploding speeders, as Gita yells that Yarrick is dead over the comlinks. They see a masked figure approaches. He pulls off his mask, revealing he is an Etti near-human. Hank knows him as Shorin, his best friend. The Inquisitor attacks alongside a ghostly apparition and a seeker droids. Lament latches onto Shorbecca, drawing the life out of him. Reo manages to get in contact with the Sunken Crater Raiders and asks for help. Tortie gets shot and maimed. Hank lands a good hit on the inquisitor and Kii gets hit and compromised from the droid. Hank goes down, Boge tries to steal the lightsaber but has it force pulled back into his hands. Shorin tries to hurl debris at the group but starfighters swoop in and pelt him with fire, forcing him to flee. Gita lands in her Z-95 headhunter and asks the group what’s going on. The group decides to get the hell out of Dodge and makes it to their ship and leaves. SotB 010